1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to sanitary napkins or catamenial pads which are washable and reusable and specifically relates to a reusable catamenial pouch of washable, absorbent material with an impervious liner strip overlying the bottom thereof and covered with additional absorbent material and having top flaps along its length which are spread apart to provide an open top bag and which overlap each other to close the pouch when its ends are pulled in opposite directions.
2. PRIOR ART
Conventional sanitary napkins or pads are disposable after single usage. In poor societies, such as in third world developing countries, the cost of such disposable napkins is prohibitive.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide a fully sanitary washable reusable catamenial pad in the form of a pouch of washable absorbent fabric adapted to receive a sealing liner and additional absorbent material as needed and automatically closing when tensioned.